


日久生情

by Shuli_03



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M, 车
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuli_03/pseuds/Shuli_03
Summary: 无





	日久生情

卜凡很难相信站在自己面前的人是爸妈找的代孕。

一本正经的西装，金框挂链的眼镜，自带禁欲的气场，说是找他谈生意的卜凡都信。尤其是开口的自我介绍。

“卜先生您好，我是岳明辉，你的代孕对象。”

卜凡强忍着跟他喝茶谈生意的冲动，继续写文件。

对于找男代孕的事情纯属无奈，卜凡恐女，是个铁骨铮铮的大1，爱玩，不好好谈恋爱，这么多年就处过两个双儿，还让人家吃避孕药。但是卜家就他这么一根独苗苗，卜家二老着急抱孙子，干脆就给他找了个男代孕。

顺便威胁了一下:“怀不上孩子你就不用回家了，我们可以再生一个。”

卜凡看着手里的资料暗自佩服爸妈，这么厉害的人都能撬过来当代孕，的确是用心了。看来自己不生个娃是真的回不去家门了。

岳明辉，男，26岁，英国格拉斯哥大学硕士学位。现留校任教，还是研究生导师。

卜凡感叹了一下也没怎么当回事，再牛逼的学历他也得操啊。

卜凡提前下班陪着岳明辉吃饭，翘着腿喝着红酒的时候好好观察了一下岳明辉，面前的人摇头晃脑的咬着牛排，皮肤白白的，睫毛很长，卜凡甚至想到了俩人接吻的时候，岳明辉的睫毛刷到脸上的感觉。

代孕合同上面写着岳明辉离开的时间是孩子一岁之后。

卜家二老希望孩子有一个健康的幼期，所以跟岳明辉签了很长时间的合同，希望他母乳喂养，并且好好的教一下卜凡怎么带孩子，

当然，岳明辉很贵，贵到卜凡看到合同上数字后面的零以为岳明辉会生个金娃娃。

岳明辉笑着解释，他基因良好，身体健康，这样的母体贵一点很正常，更何况他还要负责喂养孩子一年，浪费的时间更多了。

小虎牙若隐若现的，狡猾的不得了。卜凡挑了挑眉，也就是哄父母开心呗，419一夜情对于卜凡来说也不是什么稀罕事，就当处一个炮友了。

“卜先生，我需要提前说明一件事。”岳明辉吃完饭坐在副驾驶的时候开口:“我的身体有点特殊，因为是双性人，所以身体会格外敏感，如果可以的话，我希望我们造人的时候环境可以封闭一点。”

“不封闭会怎么样？”卜凡开着车心不在焉的问。

“邻居可以听见我叫床的声音。”岳明辉回答的丝毫不脸红，坦然的注视卜凡的眼睛。

卜凡在岳明辉看似清澈实际满是算计的眼神中先败下阵来，给小助理打了电话，让他订两张飞去泰国的机票。

“我家在泰国那边有座独栋别墅，我们可以在那造人。”卜凡等着红灯，附身到岳明辉面前，炙热的呼吸打到岳明辉脸上:“我们可以好好的，造人，别人，不会听到的。”

“那再好不过了。”岳明辉看着卜凡放大的脸笑眯眯的，丝毫没有因为卜凡的突然靠近而后退。

“还有哦，我的年龄在代孕中算是大的，所以受孕率会有些小。”岳明辉一字一句的说:“希望卜先生，多多努力。”

绿灯亮了，卜凡收回身子，一路疾驰到酒店，牵着岳明辉的手进了房间。

✘✘✘——————————✘✘✘

卜凡拉开浴室的门，看见岳明辉赤条条的站在蓬蓬头下面洗头发，白皙的皮肤因为水的冲洗变的红润光滑，看的卜凡咽了一口口水，反手关上门，锁好。

岳明辉没想到卜凡会进来，看见卜凡锁上的门愣了一秒，张了张嘴，不知道该说什么。

想到头上还挂着泡沫，无奈道:“能让我把头洗完吗？”

“一起洗吧。”卜凡丝毫不在意岳明辉诧异的眼光，直接脱了浴袍，走到蓬蓬头下面，跟岳明辉一起冲洗。

岳明辉只能快速把头上的泡沫冲掉，他不大喜欢这种幽闭的环境，冲了一半，一双手就不老实的附上来，把岳明辉的胸摸了个遍。

岳明辉本来身体就敏感，卜凡这么一摸，身子软了一半，咬着牙继续洗。

等到泡沫都冲掉了，岳明辉不敢动了。

因为卜凡从背后贴着他，手伸向了岳明辉的胯间，不急不慢的撸动。

“第一次看见这么可爱的小东西。”岳明辉的胯间是粉嫩巧小的，的确不是一个正常男人该有的尺寸，岳明辉被刺激的站不稳，手臂撑着墙壁，大口呼吸。

卜凡另一只手不老实的滑下去，触摸到了岳明辉的花穴。

岳明辉浑身一颤，不由自主的哼了一声。

卜凡恶劣的在他耳边吹风，“这么骚啊，说吧，被几个男人睡过了。”

岳明辉发着抖，咬着牙回答，出了嗓的还是黏糊的呻吟。

“没有，就你...你一个。”

“真的假的?”卜凡加大了撸动的速度，“撒谎的孩子是要受到惩罚的哦。”

“真的。”岳明辉哼哼唧唧的，他没撒谎，自己因为身体的特殊性只谈过柏拉图式的恋爱，这样的肢体接触是第一次。

卜凡满意的看着岳明辉因为情欲和热气涨红的小脸，粉白的皮肤带着岳明辉大臂上的纹身都可爱了几分。岳明辉咬着牙不肯再出声，像极了一只委委屈屈的兔子。

“岳先生的敏感点在哪啊？”卜凡不死心的继续撩拨，手指缓缓伸入岳明辉的花穴，一点点摸索。

岳明辉抖得更厉害了，卜凡一边撸着他的阴茎，一边用手指伸入他的花穴，前后夹击让他没法站稳。如果不是卜凡从后面搂着他，他就会直接跌坐在地上。

卜凡低下头亲吻岳明辉的嘴唇，软绵绵的触感很好，小兔子乖乖的站在那里任他蹂躏，一声声低吟戳着卜凡的命门，胯间的东西炙热发硬，卜凡忍着直接办了岳明辉的欲望，继续走前戏。

他太喜欢岳明辉这幅样子了，任由欺负，只会软绵绵的回应，时不时唤出几个撩人的声调，完全满足了卜凡对于性伴的幻想。

唇舌交缠，卜凡舔着岳明辉的嘴角，低声说:“准备好了吗岳先生，我要开始，好好努力了。”

卜凡把岳明辉按在墙上，双手扣住岳明辉细白的手腕，胯间的大物抵在岳明辉的花穴口，激的岳明辉浑身颤抖。

“要进来了哦。”卜凡一点点贴近岳明辉，缓慢的进入岳明辉身体。

巨大的龟头刚进去，岳明辉就疼的哼哼唧唧，不适的想要夹住双腿，卜凡用膝盖抵住他的大腿，不留情的继续推进。

推开一层层的褶皱，卜凡相信了岳明辉之前的话，他的确是第一次。

紧致温热的穴内紧紧吸着卜凡的阴茎，卜凡舒适的叹了口气，然后就卡住了。

“放轻松。”卜凡哄着岳明辉，一遍遍亲吻岳明辉因为疼痛变的扭曲的小脸，下面却一点都不温柔。

岳明辉觉得自己要被撕裂了，尤其是卜凡刚刚进去的时候，疼的他一口气没上来，差点交代在这。

卜凡耐心的哄劝起了作用，岳明辉一点点放松下来，大口吸着气，努力的吃下卜凡的大物。

卜凡看着岳明辉湿漉漉的头发，沾满水珠的身体，还有吞吐自己身下大物的花穴，脑筋断了弦，狠狠的捅到了底，岳明辉受不住低叫的一声，感觉自己下面都被卜凡充满了，涨得酸酸的，又特别疼，岳明辉不适的扭动身体，想推卜凡出去，卜凡死死压着岳明辉，开始抽插起来。

“呃，不行，卜凡 你先.......”岳明辉一句话没说完，卜凡搂着岳明辉的腰把岳明辉拽的下去了一点，岳明辉只能双手撑着瓷砖，腰被卜凡的大手压塌，被动的接受卜凡给予的一切。

卜凡用力的从岳明辉身体里进进出出，手死死卡住岳明辉的腰间，不让他逃离。

太舒服了，岳明辉下面真的太舒服了，卜凡没想到岳明辉下面那么会吸，咬的他只想再快一点，多要一点，内壁因为疼痛下意识的缩紧，激的卜凡的动作也越来越快。

岳明辉要撑不住了，腿早就软了，手也马上要没有力气了，从未有过的感受让他一声声的叫出来，花穴也开始流水，肉体碰撞的啪啪声和令人羞耻的水声混着蓬蓬头的冲水音砸进岳明辉的耳内，他根本不知道自己发出了怎样娇媚软糯的呻吟。

卜凡听见了，听的一清二楚，红了眼的操他，几乎要把岳明辉揉碎。

浴室的温度越来越高，岳明辉被卜凡压在墙上操了好久，期间还被迫叫了好几声老公，浑身酸软之后卜凡才射在里面，岳明辉一个松劲，没力气的趴在了卜凡身上。

被喂饱的卜凡很是温柔耐心，先是给他擦干身体然后穿上浴袍，抱着岳明辉走回卧室。

岳明辉趴在床上不想动弹，白皙的脖颈有一块卜凡吸吮的痕迹，卜凡想到了岳明辉在浴室娇喘连连的样子，又硬了。

岳明辉感觉到有人在扒他衣服，哼哼唧唧的说：“卜凡，别了，睡觉吧。”

年龄大了是真的折腾不起，岳明辉感觉自己浑身都被卜凡操的失去了知觉，然而卜凡期身进来的时候，岳明辉还是有酸麻的感觉。

操，这货泰迪吗？  
岳明辉一句话在心里没想完，卜凡就压着他的要狠狠的插进来，虽然心里不想继续，但是敏感的身体还是让岳明辉流水了，前面的东西也不争气的硬了。

卜凡发了狠的操他，不停的撞击岳明辉的大腿，囊袋撞的岳明辉屁股红了一片，岳明辉逃离似的往前爬了爬，被卜凡抓着脚腕拽回去，一直手扣住岳明辉的腰，不让他再跑。

岳明辉见逃跑无望，试图装死不出声，奈何卜凡的家伙每次都撞到敏感点，岳明辉的意识完全不受控，娇媚的呻吟被撞碎了从口中流泻而出，口水流到下巴，卜凡低头亲他也不顾及别的，全都舔到自己嘴里，和岳明辉交换唾液。

离开的时候连出一条银丝，卜凡伸出两根手指塞到岳明辉嘴里，岳明辉支支吾吾的说不出话，花穴也开始用力吸咬卜凡的阴茎，卜凡被刺激的瞬间红了眼睛，伸手把岳明辉翻了个面，让他跪在床上，大开大合的操他，岳明辉失去控制，叫的淫荡不堪。

卜凡射完离开岳明辉的身体，岳明辉直接就到了下去，大口的呼吸，极度的快感让他一时间无法反应。花穴被操的合不上，流出了一点卜凡的精液，卜凡坏心思的用手指刮了一下，都送到了岳明辉嘴里。

“岳先生要吃干净哦，一点都不能浪费哦。”卜凡看着岳明辉像小孩一样含着自己的手指，越来越喜欢这个岳明辉了。

软软的，很好欺负的样子啊。

卜凡越加期待他和他的代孕之后生活的时间了。


End file.
